cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Malta Operatives
Overview Villain types Minions Tactical Operative These are the backbone of the military presence of the Malta Group. The Tac Ops cells are trained to operate independently and are almost never aware of each other's activity. Machine guns, grenades of varying kinds and other modern weaponary are their stock in trade. Powers Operation Engineer The Engineers of the Tac Ops cells are masters of technology. They maintain and repair all the equipment used by their comrades. In adittion to these responsabilities the Engineers are known to drop turrets in the fields, turning every battle with their cell into a killing field. Powers Sapper It has not yet been fully determined how the Bio Energy Feedback Inducer utilized by the Malta Sappers work, but it certainly does so efficiently it is clear this weapon was designed specifically for hunting down and neutralizing super powered beings of all sorts. Heroes in combat with them should be very wary. Powers Lieutenants Gunslinger Some of the most deadly Operatives in the Malta Group have been given the nickname Gunslingers. This name came into common usage not only because the agents use firearms, but because they also tend to have the same kind of cocky attitude and cow boy mentality that one associates with gunslingers in the old west. Powers Operation Officer These are the backbone of the military presence of the Malta Group. The Tac Ops cells are trained to operate independently and are almost never aware of each other's activity. Machine guns, grenades of varying kinds and other modern weaponary are their stock in trade. Powers Hercules Class Titan The Hercules Class is the smallest Titan unit employed by Malta. It is believed that the technology used to create them came to this covert villain group sometime during or after the fall of the Soviet Union. It has not yet been determined if the Titans are simply robots, or something more. Their offensive capabilities are many and varied. Powers Bosses Gunslinger Any Gunslinger has might be able to take down a super powered being, especially the experienced ones. Their mastery of the deadly weaponry and technology given to them by the Malta Group is complete. They complete the tasks assigned to them, taking pleasure in violence, especially when they get the chance to take down some heroes in the process. Powers Tac Ops Commander The Tac Ops Commanders are the only members of their cell to have any contact with the upper echelons of the Malta Group. Secrecy and maintaining their cover identity is the primary directive for these agents. Powers Zeus Class Titan The middle class of the Titans used by the Malta Group are even more deadly than their younger brothers. This stands to reason since they are two Hercules class units combined into a deadly enemy. They are equiped with the standard fragmentation, incendiary and gas missiles. In addition, the Zeus units combined plasma generators are extremely potent, firing multiple blast simultaneously. Powers Giant Monsters Kronos Class Titan The mammoth Kronos Class Titan are the pinnacle of the Titan Project. Fortunately they are prohibitively expensive to manufacture. If the Malta Group can find a cost effective way of manufacturing these monsters, their terror will felt around the globe. Powers Others Turret (pet) The Engineers of the Tac Ops team has constructed this Turret. Its defenses are surely formidable. Powers Named enemies * Agent Umber Tango (Gunslinger) * Death Chant Tango (Gunslinger) * Echo Red Eta (Gunslinger) * Kitty Kat Bravo (Gunslinger) * Paradox Black Alpha (Gunslinger) * Paradox Black Beta (Gunslinger) * Paradox Black Delta (Gunslinger) * Paradox Black Epsilon (Gunslinger) * Paradox Black Omega (Gunslinger) * Silhouette Azure Alpha (Gunslinger) Category:Enemies